Crossing Over Worlds of Color S2
by Ying Fa Xang
Summary: A Continuation of Crossing Over Worlds of Color season 1. Mato/Yomi
1. A Feeble Fire Has Been Lit

What up my cake slices?

It looks like we have lift off for season 2! Forgive me if the first chapter starts a little slow. I won't be getting into any serious action until chapters 3 or 4 maybe. Not to mention some of the interactions between the real world and other world may not _"meet in the middle"_ every time, but so long as you've got drama and fighting, you guys don't care, right?

**On a side note –** Happy Birthday Doku-sama, consider this first chapter your present!

Now to discuss opening theme songs, I'm thinking _Miku and Luka's_ song - "**Magnet**"

It keeps in theme with Miku singing BRS opening songs, and it's got a nice beat. I had plans to use **Romeo and Cinderella**, but the lyrics are too suggestive. The last thing I wanna do is give you guys the wrong impression (I'm lying through my teeth of course…)  
I'll be using the lyrics to Magnet as chapter titles like Ordet did for Miku's - "Black Rock Shooter."

And no, I'm totally not ashamed to talk about this fic like it's the real season 2.

Okay, it's time! The girls enter **my **world now… MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Disclaimer – No, I don't own. Yes, I'm still hating Ordet.

* * *

"_**Being a human…"**_

"_**Being a human and living in this world."**_

"_**Understanding that with all life, comes death,"**_

"_**And in a world of 8,000,000,000 people where you only make up one,"**_

"_**You might as well be nonexistent…"**_

…

Cradled deep inside the world of eternal pain, empty space that was not-so empty lied hidden, darkened by the shadow of a world of white in the distance. A light eclipsed by blinding darkness.

Where stars twinkled like diamonds and the ground was broken and upheaved, until they orbited like satellites in midair. There was a strange beauty amongst the chaos of it all… or so the observer who sat at the top of this world, believed.

Her silent world carefully incased in glass. It had been difficult to craft such a master piece, but the effort had been worth the end results. She smiled as she observed it all from her high place, embracing the majesty her power had created.

She walked, her heeled shoes clicking from each step taken.

"Well? How is it?" She asked, holding a hand to her heart.

There was no reply, but this did not seem to faze her.

"I think it combines the best of both our personalities. Harmony and disorder… You and me."

_Silence…_

The girl sighed, and hugged her knees from a crouch position on the ground.

"If only you could see it… How much longer until you awaken? I miss you…"

The sound of a hungry stomach gurgled loudly as the girl stood up.

_-guuurrgle- -gurgle-_

"I'm starving…" The girl scoffed.

"Time to continue my hunt, perhaps the next will lead me to who I'm looking for…"

The girl walked off, her heels continuously clicking against the ground. She hummed to herself as she kept an even pace with her steps. The girl left behind the remnants of a warrior's black hooded cape and battle axe, black ash piled underneath.

Though it marred the great beauty of her world she paid the remains no heed. She would clean it later. For now, it was meal time…

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, bright and shining. It bathed everything it touched in a golden glow, illuminating colors of every kind. The green of the trees, the pink of the cherry blossoms in bloom, even the black asphalt on the street seemed to brighten in the sun's warmth.

The sun's revitalizing effect proved useless however, to one young teen that refused to greet the morning. She lay peacefully deep in sleep, her dreams much too sweet to awaken. Everything except her messy, raven hair was nestled under her blanket, hiding herself from view.

Still the sun rose higher, cascading the girl's hidden form in yellow light. Her room was blue in color, which almost looked white when the sun hit it. A simple decorated room as it was, had the charm of belonging to either male or female, matching the tomboyish style of its owner.

The young girl mumbled as she turned over under the covers, and continued to slumber.

A beep was heard, and the iHome that sat on the girl's bookshelf clicked to life. Six-thirty on the dot, the pre-selected song on the girl's blue iPod nano played, blasting at glass breaking decibels.

"_GIVE ME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!"_

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

Mato burst forward from under the covers screaming, as a loud heavy metal beat pounded in her ears. She searched around for the racket, frantic and nervous. She glared sheepishly when she realized it was her alarm going off.

"_GIVE ME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!"_

"_GIVE ME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!"_

Mato groaned and searched around, blarey eyed and tired for the remote. She gritted her teeth when she saw it was all the way on the other side of the room, on her desk.

'What the hell is it doing there?'

"_I wanna bring it back, We never carry on!"_

"_I wanna bring it back, We never carry on!"_

The first two steps Mato took out of her bed resulted in her tripping over her own two feet, and falling onto the floor. She capsized the oval table next to her bed as she went down.

"_Seize it somehow, Seize it somehow!"_

"_Only thing I lose!"_

Mato growled, beyond angry, the music still blasting away. She stood up, and ran to her desk for the remote. Grabbing it, she quickly mashed the off button.

"_We hurry on, ( On! ) 'cuz we are coming to the end!"_

"_We hurry on, ( Yeah! ) 'cuz we are co-"_

The iHome went off with a click just as quickly as it had turned on, and Mato grumbled at her own stupidity for believing One Ok Rock had been the right choice to wake up to that morning. She turned the table right side up on its legs and teetered back to her bed.

"Sleeeeeeeep…" Mato mumbled collapsing onto the covers.

There was nothing that could possibly make Mato want to get out bed this morning, not even-

_Brreeeeeep! Brreeeeeep! Brreeeeeep!_

The ringer of Mato's cell went off as it received an incoming call. She groaned again and pulled it from its perch on her windowsill, next to her potted fern. She eyed the name on the cover of the phone, intent on snubbing the caller, but changed her mind when she saw who it was.

She answered it. "Hmm… Yomi?"

"Good morning!"

Mato held the phone away from ear for a moment, cringing. 'How can anybody be so loud first thing in the morning?'

"Morning…" Mato managed to mumble back.

"Wake up; we've got a full day!"

"…Don't remind me."

"Aww, where's that spunk of excitement you had the first day of junior high?"

Mato thought for a moment. "…It flew south for the winter."

Yomi giggled over the phone. "Well its spring now, so tell it to come back home. Still meeting at our usual corner?"

"Always."

"Good then get ready. I'll be waiting!" Yomi hung up.

Mato sighed and put her phone down. She closed her eyes, intent on ignoring Yomi's request for a few minutes more.

_Buzzzzz! Buzzzzz!_

A text was sent.

**From Yomi:** _'Get out of bed!__'_

"Oh come on!" Mato growled in defeat and sat up. It wasn't fair to have someone who knew you _that_ well.

**From Mato:** _'Alright, I'm up!__'_

Mato set her phone down and stretched her arms lazily above her head, her back cracking in several places. She gave a yawn as she eyed her new uniform hanging from the top ledge of her closet door. She managed a small smile as she tried to lapse back into her usual morning routine for school.

Was the break over already?

Mato yawned again as she popped toast into the toaster in the kitchen, and then headed to the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her lengthy raven hair, and scratched her scalp. Staring at herself in the mirror, she contemplated the extent her hair had grown in just the past two years. She turned around and looked back at it.

"Almost past my back… Maybe I should cut it?"

She shrugged, and picked up her tooth brush.

* * *

Cerulean frost eyes opened slowly from silent meditation, and watched the world.

The white wind blew at her long twin tails, swishing them around like black ribbons. From her high place she felt she was at the center of everything, and it was the perfect place to view the ensuing battle below.

Black Rock Shooter watched the fight beneath her with mild interest as two of Black Gold Saw's seedlings did battle practice. Her golden child roamed away for something more interesting to look at.

_("Always wandering off…")_ Rock murmured with a twitch of her brow.

Rock stood up not bothering to wipe the dust from her jacket, as she left her perch on the high cliff, and jumped down.

Black Gold Saw frowned as the battle of her seedlings was interrupted by a _THUD! _Rock landed in the crouch position just meters away, and walked passed them without giving Gold Saw a second glance.

Gold Saw grinned as she passed. _("Come to give my little ones a hand? They should learn from an expert, so long as you don't kill them again.")_ She asked hoping to gauge some semblance of a reaction.

Rock turned around, her face unreadable. _("I'm hardly interested in helping you train more future killers. I'm headed to the arena. Mato woke up in a bad mood this morning.")_

Gold Saw smirked in amusement_. ("Oh! It's a fight you need? I can help with that…")_ She held up her king saw, offering her services.

Rock declined. _("No. Thank you… It's minor; I'll find Chariot for this one.")_

Not wishing to waste any more time, she took off in the direction of the white coliseum in the distance. Gold Saw chuckled and turned back to her children. She held up her clawed hand and ushered them to continue their practice battle.

Rock came upon the wandering seedling and watched her. The little one occupied herself with poking a small black beetle crawling on the ground. Rock put a hand to her shoulder, startling the girl out of her fun.

_("Vega, return to your mother.")_ She ordered, and walked way.

The little seed watched Rock go with curious eyes, and turned back to her siblings. Then, she turned back to Rock. Vega smiled and followed after the girl in the black coat.

Rock stopped when she heard another set of footsteps.

_("Didn't you hear me? I'm about to go look for a fight, I'm not interested in babysitting you.")_

The little redhead didn't listen, and clung to Rock's sleeve. She smiled with adoring auburn eyes and something about them made Rock want to hug her.

Or bash her face in; either one…

Rock sighed deciding neither was a good idea, and simply turned on her way.

_("Fine, but don't get in my way. If you get caught in the crossfire, it's not my fault.")_

The little one nodded, still hanging onto Rock as she followed her.

* * *

Mato hopped her way into the kitchen, her mood picking up a little as she veered for the toaster. She handled her hot toast and spread it with butter, as always. Ms. Kuroi yawned as she walked into the kitchen, surprised to see her daughter up before her.

"Hmm? Am I dreaming or are you actually up early for once?" She asked with a chuckle.

Mato grumbled biting into her toast. "_-crunch-_ My iHome blasted me awake this morning."

"Ah, I was wondering what that awful noise was."

Mato shrugged. "I would've stay in bed, but then Yomi took the liberty of _-crunch-_ giving me a wake-up call."

"Bless that girl. She seems to be the only one who can actually get you moving."

Mato snorted, holding back a laugh. 'You don't even know the half of it, Mom.'

Ms. Kuroi set her frying pan on the stove and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Mato go and-"

"-No wait, let me guess. Wake the brat?" Mato asked uninterested, polishing off her toast and licking her fingers.

Her mother looked back at her and grinned. "You got it!"

"Huuuuuuuh!" Mato let out an exaggerated sigh and staggered her way upstairs. She stood outside Hiro's door deciding on how to proceed.

'Telling the little twerp that breakfast is ready won't work… I need something loud to actually get him out of bed.'

She grinned as an idea popped into her head and nodded. With a loud voice, she barged into Hiro's room screaming.

"GIMME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hiro nearly hit the ceiling as his sister broke out into her own rendition of "No Scared." Mato sang louder, bobbing her head to a beat only she could hear.

"GIMME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!"

"GIMME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hiro demanded, covering his ears.

Mato ignored him and put her foot on the end of his bed, shaking it and rattling the mattress. She lifted her arms and played an air guitar as she sang.

"I wanna bring it back, We never carry on!"

"I wanna bring it back, We never carry on!"

"Seize it somehow, Seize it somehow!"

"Only thing I lose!"

"AHHHHH! SHUT UP! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Hiro leaped from his bead and pushed his sister away.

"Your singing sucks!" He yelled sprinting from his room.

"Mission accomplished." Mato gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done and made her way back to the breakfast table downstairs.

She sat back in her usual seat and sent a mischievous smirk to her brother, who was now clinging to his mother's apron strings.

"Hiro, go sit down at the table." Ms. Kuroi coxed, still at the frying pan.

Hiro frowned before walking over and sitting opposite of his sister. He sent her a glare and Mato pretended she didn't see him, as their mother set a breakfast of eggs and beacon down in front of them.

"Eat up, and then get ready for school. Don't wanna be late on your first day!"

"Yes mom!" Hiro said happily, digging into his eggs.

Mato yawned again. "I can't believe the break's over already." She whined, shifting her eggs around on her plate.

"Well, what do you expect? You practically slept through the whole thing." Ms. Kuroi said with a laugh. She sat at the table to join her children for the morning meal.

"Oh I've been meaning to tell you two since yesterday, your father called."

Mato immediately froze in place, her mouth opened and her fork just an inch from her face.

"Really? Dad called?" Hiro asked overly excited.

"Yep, he said he's going to be in town this weekend and he wants to see you two. He said he had some sort of surprise ready."

"Sweet! Dad brought us presents!" Hiro exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

"Greaaaat. Why's he visiting _again_? We just saw him over the winter break." Mato grumbled stuffing a fried egg in her mouth.

Her daughter's tone of voice did not settle well with Ms. Kuroi. "Mato…"

Mato ignored her and continued to eat.

"Mato."

Silence.

Ms. Kuroi sighed. "Mato I just can't understand you sometimes. When your father and I first got divorced, you acted like it was the end of the world. Then you were acting like you didn't even notice it. Now you're hating the man. What's changed with you?"

Mato sighed. "Let's just say… I stopped ignoring the pain he put in my heart when he left, okay?"

"In other words, you're finally embracing your teenage emotions, huh? Mad at the world?"

"I'm not mad at the world. Just him! I can't understand why you'd be happy to tell us he called; you're the one he left!" Mato exclaimed.

"Don't you take that tone with me! What was I gonna do Mato? Have our phone line hotwired to send him electric shocks whenever his number pops up on the caller id?"

"Cool! Can we really do that?" Hiro asked biting into his beacon.

"Oh just forget it." Mato pushed her half eaten plate aside and stood up. "I'm gonna go get dressed." She muttered trekking upstairs.

Ms. Kuroi sighed as she watched her daughter go.

Hiro looked to his mother, tugging on her sleeve. "You know… I still love daddy."

"Hmm? I know you do hon." Ms. Kuroi chuckled, kissing her son on the cheek.

…

"Bad enough I'm forced to see him during holidays…"

Mato grumbled to herself fixing her hair into the usual choppy pigtails with rubber bands. She eyed them in the mirror as they fell just past her back, scrutinizing them. She nodded, satisfied with her handy work and grabbed the hanger hooked to her closet door. She gave the uniform a once over before putting it on.

The shirt was white, with a dark-maroon collar and bow. The skirt boasted the same color as the collar and Mato was reminded of dog poo while looking at it. She cringed.

'Maybe dark chocolate is a better comparison.'

She slipped into them quickly, and went about looking for socks to put on. As she rummaged through her draw for a pair, she spotted a set of white cable knit legwarmers with light blue pompoms hanging from the top.

'Ah, I forgot Yomi gave me these.'

Mato pulled them up her legs and grinned.

She was ready.

Grabbing her cellphone and new school bag Mato made her way down stairs. She sat on the step leading to the front door next to her brother, as they put their shoes on.

Hiro looked to his sister while he laced his sneakers up. "Nee-chan? How come you don't love dad anymore?"

Mato sighed; she should've seen that one coming. "More importantly why do you_ still_ love him?"

"Because, he's our dad!" Hiro stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Mato scoffed. "Hmmp! So, just because we're related by blood, I have to love him?"

"Yeah!"

Mato rolled her eyes and stood up. "Typical. Bro, you've got a lot to learn about the harsh facts of life."

Hiro stood after his sister, becoming angry.

"I know about the facts of life!" He shouted stomping his foot.

Mato sent him a smirk. "Oh yeah? So you finally found out where babies come from then?"

Hiro squirmed at his sister's question, and his face became inflamed with embarrassment. Mato noted it, and broke out into laughter.

"Ahahahahah! So you do know! Well, maybe you're not a lost cause after all. Heheheh!"

Mato ruffled Hiro's hair affectionately. "But you've still got some growing up to do. I'm taking off, tell mom I said bye."

Mato opened the door to leave, but stopped short to look back at her brother.

"And for the record? It's not that I _don't _love Dad anymore. I'm just mad at him, okay?" and Mato left it at that.

Hiro watched his sister leave, his head filled with more questions than answers.

"Mad at him? For what?" Hiro asked, knowing he wouldn't receive any answer.

…

Mato sprinted fast to the corner street where she knew Yomi was already waiting for her. She found it amazing that no matter how early she woke, Yomi was always at the corner long before her.

'That girl must rise with the sun!' Mato thought gaining a spring in her step.

Sure enough, Yomi was waiting for her, with Kagari in tow. They too, were dressed in the same uniform as she.

"Morning!" Mato called to them.

"Morning!" Kagari called out.

"Morn-mmh!" Yomi was cut off, as Mato pressed their lips together.

"Good morning, my love!"

"G-Good morning." Yomi stuttered with a slight blush. "Funny, I thought you'd be angry, what with me waking you out of your beauty sleep and all."

"Nonsense! I would never be mad at my Yomiiiiiii!" Mato cooed, snuggling tight to Yomi's arm as they made their way for the train station.

Kagari pouted, receiving no attention and hooked herself to Yomi's other arm with a huff.

"Hey, get your mitts off!" Mato yelled.

Kagari just held on tighter and stuck out her tongue. "Yomi almost tried to leave without me this morning!"

"Too bad, you made it any how…" Mato grumbled.

"Yeah, and after I slept over last night too!"

That definitely caught Mato's attention.

"You slept over? Why didn't anybody tell me? I would have come over too!" Mato said shifting her gaze to Yomi.

Yomi shook her head trying to defend herself.

"It was hardly a sleepover. Kagari just said she wanted me to wake up her up so she wouldn't be late for the first day."

"You could have just called her, like you did me." Mato reasoned.

"Well, uh, she still has the key to our house, so she kinda lets herself in every now and then…" Yomi trailed off.

Mato frowned so hard, Yomi thought her face would fall off.

"…She still has the key to your house?" Mato asked eyeing the blonde clinging to Yomi's opposite arm.

"Uh huh!" Kagari proclaimed confidently. "Mr. Takanashi said I'm welcome any time I like! …are you jealous?" She asked sending a grin Mato's way.

"Not. Even." Though it was more than obvious, Mato was.

Yomi sighed as she found herself caught in-between a potential catfight.

They made their way to the station just in time to catch the train; they boarded it together still locked arm in arm, and the train took off.

Yomi sighed as the two females next to her stared each other down. She clapped her hands together startling the two, and took back both her arms.

"So, you two excited about seeing our new school?" Yomi asked trying to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Excited about school? Is that a trick question?" Mato asked quirking her brows.

Kagari snickered. "Of course you wouldn't be excited. You'll be copying your way through high school, just like you did junior high."

"Oh yeah? WELL YOU CAN JUST-"

"-Entrance exams." Kagari whispered with a cheeky smile.

Mato immediately gnashed her teeth together, and shrank down with a scowl. Of course Kagari would pull that one out of her sleeve!

Yomi looked between the two confused. "Huh? The entrance exams?"

Mato's brow twitched, and she visibly began to sweat as the memory returned...

It had been the final year of junior high; applications and booklets for the student's to choose their high school of choice had been passed around. Naturally, Yomi had agreed to attend any school Mato applied to, much to Mato's happiness.

But then, Mr. Takanashi had intervened.

He had not only picked out a school for Yomi, ignoring her request to pick it herself; he had also signed a fat check to said school. His daughter didn't even have to take entrance exams to get in. It had been bribery and nepotism, in their purest forms.

Kagari had applied to the same school after hearing about what happened from Yomi. Though her family didn't exactly have "Takanashi" money, Kagari had always been a good, productive student in class; she had been an easy pass for the entrance exams.

And then there was Mato.

Mato had nearly torn her hair out when she'd heard. The threat of she and Yomi attending other schools had loomed over her head, like a condor circling the carcass of dead animal. Getting put in separate classes Mato could handle. But separate schools? And this was a top ranked school too. Mato could have studied for weeks and still not have been prepared.

Mato had always been the type to _"just pass"_ her way through, not realizing all those 70, 65's, and the occasional 50 on her report card would have backlash in such a big way. She needed to have scored an 85 or higher on the exam in order to even qualify. She had in fact scored a 90.

With Kagari's help, that is.

Kagari had come to her dressed in the guise of the angel of mercy, with wings and halo to boot. She had given Mato study and review notes about important topics that would, more than likely, be on the test. She had even found Mato "testing study guides" online with questions and answers for Mato to memorize.

And in case _that _had failed, Kagari had let Mato sit next to her during test day and copy answers from off her own test. Oh yes, Kagari had been quite the beacon of light in the darkness for Mato… Until the exam was over.

Then Kagari traded her wings and halo, for devil horns and a pitch fork!

"I did you a favor, now you owe me one!" Were Kagari's exact words, the day Mato had received her letter of acceptance.

Kagari still had yet to express what she wanted Mato to do for her in return, and wasted no opportunity to bring the subject up as a reminder. Mato quickly found herself caught in Kagari's bear trap, with the barrel of a hunting rifle constantly at her forehead.

All that, and Yomi was none the wiser to any of it. Also courtesy of Kagari…

Yomi turned to Mato, confused. "What's she mean by entrance exams? What happened?"

"Heheheh! Never mind, it doesn't matter." Mato said trying to laugh it off, and stared out the window with a nervous smile.

Kagari continued to snicker to herself, and Yomi was left feeling like she'd missed something important.

The train rolled on…

* * *

At the center of the white, and colorful world, stood a tall, decaying coliseum, its walls rattled slightly from the battle ensuing with in.

The outside was intricately built of white stone walls, and formed in an elliptic circle. Though somewhat fractured, the coliseum boasted of high buttresses and ornately engraved arches. It gave the illusion of sophistication, hiding its true purpose.

To house the savagery of the female gladiators, that fought within.

The reason for the new arena's existence; to ensure that while within their shared world of colors, there would be no killings, accidental or otherwise. They were to win by either incapacitating their opponent, or knocking them out of the center ring.

Every fight was to take place within the coliseum, and every fight was to be "organized" to some extent. These were rules to which they were all to abide by.

In the center of the open air arena, Black Rock Shooter made a charge for Chariot with her sword at full speed. Chariot blocked the attack with her own, the metal rubbing together, creating sparks. She pushed forward knocking Rock away, and slashed down.

Rock just barely dodged as Chariot cut into her abdomen drawing out blue blood, and took a swing at Chariot from the right. It missed and Chariot stabbed into the shoulder of Rock's dominant arm, popping the joint out of place.

Rock was put on the defensive as a gleeful Chariot jabbed at her left and right without mercy. Rock held her wounded shoulder with one hand as the other held her sword to double as a shield. Some hits missed, and some were dead on, still Rock made sure to keep her balance and stay on her feet.

She looked back and gritted her teeth as she caught on to Chariot's plan to knock her out of the ring. Rock grounded the sole of her boots into the dirt, while Chariot's nonstop onslaught forced her to the very edge. She let go of her shoulder and charged for a thrust attack, determination in her eyes.

Already anticipating this, Chariot swiveled behind Rock, missing the sword and catching her off guard. A slash cut from behind had Rock writhing on the ground, blue blood pouring from her back and her sword knocked away from her grasp.

Rock stayed on the ground for beat.

Then two…

Then three…

Chariot looked down at her defeated opponent and relaxed her stance. She held her weapon high.

This battle had been her victory.

Rock sighed, accepting defeat for now, and sat up waiting for her back to heal and her shoulder to pop back into place. Chariot held out her hand and passed Rock a dark blue confection.

_("Macaron?")_ She offered.

Rock eyed the cookie for a moment before accepting. It was hardly a consolation prize, but it would do for now. She stood up and faced Chariot; they bowed to each other and left the ring in opposite directions.

Vega ran to Rock after watching the battle and gripped Rock's arm in worry. Rock nodded, messaging to the seedling that she would be alright and gave the macaron to her, instead.

High above the coliseum walls, floating just out of view, were two twin skulls with green glowing eyes. They stayed silent and unmoving so as to not attract attention to themselves, as they observed the scene below.

Their master watched through their eyes as Black Rock Shooter was defeated and left the ring. Within her green pit, she frowned and narrowed her eyes.

It was odd. The hit to Rock's back might have hurt, but that was hardly enough to have her too overpowered to keep fighting. Rock had taken Black Gold Saw's sword to her gut once and survived. The scratch Chariot had given should have been nothing.

This was hardly just Rock following the grand rule of 'dispersing pain', she had actually taken a dive. Since when was Rock ever willing to throw a fight so easily?

* * *

"Wow… the school is even bigger now, then when I saw it with dad."

Yomi stared in awe as she observed her new high school. The girls stood out in the front gate looking curiously at the building that would serve as their new learning environment.

The school was formed in shape of C, four stories high and solidly built of gray stone and brick. The school carried a beautiful array of garden flowers, and well groomed, green lawn.

Kagari shrugged. "Kuroi-kun and I have seen it already."

Yet Mato too, stood in amazement at the size of the school. During exam day, Mato hadn't paid much attention to the scenery, much too focused on not failing. Now that she had the chance to admire the building without the threat of failure looming over head, it was actually quite pretty to look at.

The girls made their way inside to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony, and took their seats. It seemed to drag on forever before the principle finally finished his speech. Mato gave a yawn and a stretch as they stood up about an hour later, to exit it and locate their new class for the semester.

Yomi looked over her notice sheet of classmates and grinned.

"Mato look, we're both in class 1-B this year!"

"Really?" Mato looked to her own sheet and grinned. "Great that means I can copy homework off you again!" She exclaimed completely unashamed.

Yomi laughed. "How'd I know you'd say that?"

Yomi looked over the sheet once more realizing Kagari's name was not on her list of classmates. "Kagari what class are you-"

"-Class 1-A next door." She supplied for Yomi, holding up her own notice sheet.

The girls roamed the halls in search of their classes, as they chatted.

"So, where should we meet up for lunch?" Yomi asked looking to both Kagari and Mato for an answer.

Kagari shrugged unsure.

Mato put a finger to her chin, also unsure. "We haven't explored the school enough to decide on a regular hang out yet so… For now we'll have lunch in class and pick a spot after we look around?"

"Sounds good to me." Kagari said, tugging her ponytail.

Yomi nodded in agreement.

Mato puffed up her flat chest and grinned. "Well, I know the first thing I'm gonna look for. The gym! Basketball club, here I come!"

"Muscle head." Kagari teased.

Yomi laughed. "Just like Mato to have basketball on the brain." She said in between giggles.

Mato shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? A taste and I was hooked. Ne, Yomi? You're gonna go for Volleyball club again right?" Mato asked with hope filled eyes.

Yomi's smile quickly became somber. "Uh, I might."

"Huh…? Might?"

Mato gave Yomi a puzzled look.

Yomi tried to smile again. "Well no matter! It's still early so I have plenty of time to decide!" She exclaimed with a fake smile.

Mato quirked an eyebrow, skeptical of her girlfriends words. Did Yomi not want to play volleyball anymore? Well it was her decision, but Mato admitted she would miss getting the chance to ogle Yomi at practice from across the gym.

'Speaking of ogling…'

Mato took her eyes off Yomi for a moment, to glimpse other first year girls on their way to class. Some of them looked even younger than her. There were a few that looked familiar from her junior high days, but none immediately recognizable, and all of them in the same uniform as she.

The halls were long and fancily decorated for the new arriving students, and the floor looked freshly polished too. Mato's eyebrows quirked curiously, when she looked down and saw her own reflection in it. She gasped in shock when she realized… the floor reflected what was right up her skirt!

Mato clamped her legs closed as she walked, panic breaking out on her features. Why hadn't she worn a pair of shorts today? Her head swiveled left to right, eyeing the other girls as they walked and chatted obliviously. Was she the only one who noticed it?

Mato felt her face heat up, and embarrassment flared. 'The floor! It's so shiny I can see.. right up…'

A light bulb lit and Mato grinned, an evil idea popping into her head. Silent as a ninja, Mato slowed her steps until she was just behind Yomi, and looked down. She leaned in close…

_WHAM!_

"AHHH!"

Mato yelped and grabbed her chest in pain, as Yomi elbowed her. Mato rubbed her heart for a moment before sending Yomi a quick glare. The condescending smile Yomi sent back had Mato shivering.

"I don't know what you're up to, but don't_ even_ think about it, pervert." She stated simply before walking into their assigned class.

Mato grumbled, "Tease…" following after her.

Kagari shook her head. 'When will Kuroi-kun ever learn? I'm the only one good at "pulling wool" over Yomi's eyes.'

She continued on to her own class next door.

* * *

**AN -** Paused! Man, coming up with original content is waaaaaay harder than rewriting from and already written script. You guys better appreciate this!

And yes that was "**One Ok Rock's - No scared**" Mato woke up to, which is the opening for the BRS game. Damn I want that game! I myself woke up in the same manner one morning, with it blasting in my ears from my iHome and thought; 'Hey.. That's kinda funny.' So I stuck it here, and decided to make Mato (and her little brother) suffer with me.

So what'd you guys think? Did a month's break do my writing skills good or bad? Go **review **and tell me… I miss them!


	2. At The Edge of My Heart

Part 2 of "episode 1". Yeah, I'm still counting the chapters as half episodes.

Hi! Sorry this took so long guys, there were two parts in the chapter that need re-writing.

Plus I'm still sorting out the story. Worried about what to keep, what to cut, and what to add, while making sure it all fits together in a way that doesn't horribly hurt or confuse your brains.

Big thanks to all you guys, for jumping onboard with me again. I've never gotten so many fave's in one go before! I made this chappy nice and lengthy for you so enjoy it, and hopefully it'll keep you guys satisfied until the next one.

Disclaimer – I don't own Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

First, second and third period seemed to drag on for hours, and though the work on the board was easy enough to understand, Mato found herself struggling to keep up.

Mato let out a yawn and frowned, silently scolding herself for not getting enough sleep the previous night, like Yomi had instructed. A note was passed from one row over and two seats down, by Yomi who had been watching her. Mato unfolded the paper in her lap and read it.

_It's only the first day, try to stay awake! -Yomi_

She frowned and eyed Yomi behind her, who was poorly trying to conceal her giggles. Mato tucked the note into her pocket and attempted to finish her work for class.

A solid thirty minutes later, Westminster chimes rang signaling lunch period. The students got up and stretched themselves to go about their way, and not waste the break.

Mato practically threw herself onto her desk in relief. She hadn't realized right away, a top ranked school would require top ranked effort from its students. As if the entrance exams hadn't been some sort of a hint.

"Mato?"

"Hey." She responded lifting her head.

Yomi pulled out a chair from the empty desk next to her girlfriend and sat down. "Were you up late last night? You were nearly ready to pass out in class today." She questioned.

Mato sighed. "Kinda. Hiro and I were goofing off at video games and I stayed up a little late."

"That's no good. I told you to go to sleep early last night!" Yomi scolded.

"I know. To add insult to injury, I lost the game too! My extra effort was wasted." Mato huffed crossing her arms.

The heiress shook her head. "Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight?"

"Hmmm... You know, I sleep a lot better with you next to me." Mato suggested with a wiggle of her brow and a wide smirk.

Yomi smiled sympathetically. "You know I can't go to sleepovers on weekdays any more. Now that I'm 16, my dad is really bearing down on me get serious about things…" Yomi muttered, rubbing her cheek with slight apprehension.

"But we haven't been alone together in ages! I miss you." She complained shrinking her shoulders and giving Yomi her cutest pout.

Yomi turned away with a giggle.

"I've long become immune to your deceptively 'adorkable' ploys. So don't even bother making that face." Yomi said, stick her nose in the air.

Mato leaned in close and snuggled into her girlfriend's neck.

"Come on, work something out. For me?" She murmured as she snuck a hand onto Yomi's knee, squeezing it gently.

That one touch had goose pimples prickling all over Yomi's skin, and Mato didn't relent as her hand moved higher up, and she began tracing lazy circles on Yomi's thigh.

Yomi sighed with a blush. "Well, my dad is going out of town for a business trip for a few days, so maybe…"

Mato smirked. 'Heh! Immune my butt!'

Their cuddling was interrupted as Kagari entered their classroom carrying her bento.

"Chow time!" She announced.

Mato and Yomi were forced to separate as Kagari pulled up a chair and sat between them.

"Kuroi-kun, trade with me!"

"What? Why?" Mato asked unpacking her lunch from her school bag.

"Yomi packed sweet and sour pork in my lunch today."

"Eh?! You told me you wanted it!" Yomi argued.

"Well not anymore. Kuroi-kun, give me yours?"

Mato scowled. "You ungrateful…! Fine, fork it over! I'm more than happy to eat anything Yomi cooks!"

Mato and Kagari traded bentos and opened them. Kagari tried to split the spare chopsticks Yomi had given her, but they refused to break evenly. She scowled for a moment before looking over at Mato.

"Ne Kuroi-kun!"

"_-sigh-_…Trade chopsticks too?"

Kagari grinned, she handed her uneven pair of waribashi over for Mato's lacquered bamboo ones. Mato snatched them and quickly began shoveling down Yomi's home cooking, Kagari proceeded to eat Mato's lunch. Yomi watched on in complete confusion.

'Is there something going on I should know about? Mato's never so lenient with Kagari.' Yomi unpacked her own lunch and began to eat slowly, still keeping an eye on her friend and girlfriend.

* * *

High above tall ink-black bamboo trees stood a figure. Slim and feminine in a black dress with an opened back, she was motionless as she watched the churning of the purple clouds above her head. She listened to the wind as it blew quietly about, gently rustling the leaves of the tall bamboo trees within her world.

Grayish-purple eyes wandered all over for something out of the ordinary. There had been a rustle in the leaves earlier, like a wild animal running about. It had been odd, for whereas she herself had visited many worlds, none had ever been so foolish enough as to invade _her_ domain. None that lived to tell about it anyway.

Quiet as her name sake, Ninja Zero Two leaped from tree top to tree top.

Coming to a stop, she balanced precariously on one leg from a single bamboo shoot, and flexed her gauntleted fingers as she waited. For several long moments there was nothing. Perhaps her enemy had fled?

There was a rustle to her left, and she pounced after it. Springing out like a leopard, Zero Two dropped down into the brush below after the intruder, but saw nothing. Not a trace could be found.

_("Hmmp. Quick little devil, aren't they?")_

There was another rustle to her right, loosely waving the bamboo. Zero Two leaped and slashed into the trees with her fingers, tearing at the thick brush and slicing it to pieces. Other than the shredded remains of black wood, there was nothing.

Where had the intruder gone now?

_("Hmhmhm!")_ A voice chuckled. It seemed to echo from every direction, and Zero Two couldn't pinpoint it.

_("Show yourself!")_ She shouted, slashing into the bamboo enraged.

A dark hooded figure watched Ninja Zero Two from the shadows, and grinned. Zero Two grunted in frustration as the voice giggle again.

_("Heheh!")_

Out of the darkness a blast of red fire, like a shooting star, sped by Zero two's head. Though it didn't make full contact, the flare singed her shoulder as it passed. It blasted through three bamboo stalks before burning away.

Ignoring the burn on her shoulder, Zero Two turned and darted deeper into the black forest in the direction the blast had come, growling with anger.

The shadowed intruder chuckled as she ran, happy to prolong her game of cat and mouse, with Zero Two hot on her heels…

* * *

Mato sighed in contentment as she consumed Kagari's bento, and placed it down on her desk.

"Yomi's cooking is always so yummy!"

"Kuroi-kun, your lunch stinks." Kagari pouted, staring into Mato's half-eaten bento of rice and assorted veggies.

Mato just smirked. "No one said you had to eat it."

Yomi looked between the girls, and put her own bento away. "So what now? There's still time left to explore the school before our next class."

"The gym! Let's go find the gym!" Mato exclaimed jumping out of her seat, startling her friends.

"Ehh? I meant look for a regular place to have lunch."

"We can do that later! GYYYYYYM!" Mato whined waving her arms about.

"Okay, okay! No need to make such a fuss." Yomi chided standing up. "What about you Kagari?"

"I'm gonna look for the cooking club."

"Out to poison us with more of your killer sweets?" Mato teased.

"Yeah, and I'm thinkin' of making you my new taste tester." Kagari teased back.

The girls laughed as they walked the halls in search of their destinations. At a fork in the halls Kagari took a right, deciding to follow her nose to find her way to the cooking club. Mato and Yomi took a left.

Mato was all smiles and grins, beaming about how she was happy to get back on the basketball court. She talked on about how curious she was as to whom her new coach would be, and if she'd be able to take her team through to the tournament this year, or perhaps the next.

Yomi simply listened and nodded.

In truth, Yomi was not looking forward to watching Mato sign up for basketball club. To have to pass by the volleyball court where the temptation to play would be, and be forced to walk away. She just couldn't…

After the discussion with her father a few days ago, Yomi didn't even want to think about sports.

"Ne Mato? Will you be okay signing up for basketball alone? I… wanna take a look at some of the other clubs."

Mato stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, yeah it's okay. I'm sure I can find the gym on my own. So, you're… really not gonna play volleyball anymore?"

Yomi shook her head. "Not this time, maybe next semester."

Mato was disappointed but she managed to paint on a smile for her girlfriend's sake. "Well, whatever makes you happy. You'll tell me what club you do sign up for later?"

"Of course."

Yomi nodded and turned to leave in the opposite direction, when Mato reached out and grasped her by the arm. She pulled the taller girl in close, and gently she planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Yomi stood confused for a moment. "Was that for luck?"

Mato shook her head. "No, I just wanted to."

Satisfied and giddy with excitement, Mato sprinted off to find a teacher and ask for directions to the gymnasium, her lengthy twin tails swishing out behind her.

Yomi was left standing in the hallway, blushing a mile a minute with a curious finger absently rubbing the cheek Mato had kissed.

…

Mato hummed to herself happily, as the soft rubber soles of her shoes made a _tap-tap_ sound while she skipped.

'I wonder what my new coach will be like. Ah who cares! Anybody is better than killer-coach-Kohacchi! Though, I did miss her when she graduated last year.'

Mato pushed open the doors to the gym and stepped in.

There was only one girl on duty at the moment, bent over setting up the gym's basketball equipment. Upon seeing the basketballs, Mato became excited and ran to her.

"Hey miss? How do I sign up for the basketball club?" Mato asked leaning over to get a look at the girl's face.

Mato's heart dropped to her stomach when she caught sight of her.

The girl wore a pink jersey jacket with black sweat pants, and a pair of bleach white sneakers. Her hair was a deep burgundy with two pigtails, and her eyes were an odd color of rosewood red.

Mato's face broke out into panic as the girl gave her a lopsided grin, and stood up. Every muscle in Mato's body said run, but Mato was frozen in place, as she came face to face with her former 'taskmaster'.

'No... No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!'

The girl crossed her arms and grinned wider. "Well, if it ain't my favorite grunt!"

"K-K-K-KO-KOHACCHIIIIIIII?"

Arata pulled Mato into an all too familiar choke hold with one arm, and noogied the top of her head with the other.

"And here I thought I'd never see my "Ace" again! Fate's brought us back together!"

Mato cried in pain as Arata affectionately rubbed her scalp with her knuckles. With miserable tears forming in her eyes, Mato had only one thought on her mind.

'FATE'S A BITCH!'

…

The sun glared as Yomi wandered from the main building out into the flowered court yard of the school. Though she had told Mato she would look for a new club, she really had no desire to, whatsoever. Yomi watched the clouds as they drifted lazily overhead, the heavens content with their slow moving pace.

Without having Mato around as a distraction, all of Yomi's worries seemed to rise up again. The heiress sighed as the memory of her last conversation with her father made its way to the surface.

* * *

_**3 Days Prior…**_**  
**

_Yomi giggled in the yard of her house as she went about balancing her volleyball on her foot. She tipped to the left, then to the right, and when the ball moved to roll away, Yomi kicked it up and served it to the side of the house._

_BAM!_

_It bounced off the outer wall, and she slammed it forward again performing a jump serve. _

_BAM!_

_It bounced off the wall once more, and Yomi ran for it. As it rushed to her, she put her hands together and executed an underhand serve._

_BAM!_

_The ball, again bounced off the outer wall as Yomi continued to practice. She laughed as the rush of victory pulsed in her muscles, and her adrenalin fueled her to push harder. She was completely unaware of the disturbance she was causing to her father who lurked just one story above her._

_BAM!_

_Mr. Takanashi sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He sat back in chair, papers littering the desk of his home office._

_BAM!_

_What was once a neat pile of work was now a scattered mess._

_BAM!_

_Mr. Takanashi had come home early. It was his idea of spending time with his family (though all he did was stay held up in his office, going over documents he'd brought from his work)._

_BAM!_

_And now, as luck would have it, the very document he needed to finally be finished, was missing. He'd searched high and low, nearly turning his desk inside out, hence the mess._

_BAM!_

_And Yomi was not helping by bouncing that damned ball against the side of the house!_

_BAM!_

_Good Lord, it was like a series of mini time-bombs were going off!_

_BAM!_

_Kenji Takanashi sighed and rubbed his temple, as the pounding on the outer wall of his house added to pulse of his already aching forehead._

_He knew he couldn't blame Yomi for his own negligence; he'd probably left the paper at work. It didn't mean that he enjoyed that dreadful pounding against his house though. _

_Kenji left his desk, happy to put aside his frustrations for a break. He spied from the second story window, Yomi deep in practice._

_She was quite skilled. 'Naturally, she's a Takanashi of course!' Kenji reasoned in his head. Still, there something about it he just didn't like. Though she was the picture of dedicated athleticism, this was somehow not the image he'd always had in mind for his daughter._

_She had become different in the past three years since they'd settled in Machinami-cho, not quite the lady he'd hoped she'd grow into. It was disappointing really, already 16 and still had not mentioned what she wanted to do with her life._

_Kenji had hoped Yomi might consider a career in academics; she was certainly smart enough for it. Or maybe even take hold of the reigns and continue with the family business perhaps?_

_Yomi certainly wasn't the son he had hoped would succeed him someday, but that didn't mean she couldn't do if she really wanted to. But the girl had shown no drive for anything thus far, and it worried him._

_Granted, she was only just about to start in her first year of high school, she still had plenty of time to choose. Yet as Kenji watched his daughter waste time on a sport (that might have been good for the body, but) was useless for her brilliant mind, he felt his worry mount._

_Of all the things Yomi could have chosen to excel at, why did she pick volley ball? As if he didn't know, that Kuroi girl probably had something to do with it. Yomi had never shown an interest in sports, before she'd met Mato._

_For quite some time Kenji had been trying to veer Yomi down (what he believed to be) the right path. He'd sent her to the best schools, traveling abroad to give her a taste of different cultures, sent her the best private tutors money could buy, and even violin lessons… which were quickly halted after it was more than obvious Yomi had no musical talent._

_Yet despite it all, she'd taken a fork in the road and gone in the opposite direction; turning from a little lady, to this tom-boy of a girl, bouncing a ball about the house. There had to be some way to steer her back, wasn't there? Perhaps a talk was in order?_

_Kenji left his office and made his way to the yard._

_Yomi served the ball to the house again. As she ran to catch it, she missed, and it rolled past her. The roll was stopped by a black shoe that came down on top of it._

_Mr. Takanashi picked up the ball and tossed it to his daughter. "Practicing hard I see."_

"_D-Dad… I didn't know you were home, I'm sorry. Was I making too much noise?"_

_Kenji felt himself sweat a little. "Uh, no not really. So, are you excited about starting high school soon?"_

"_Uh… yeah, I guess I'm excited."_

_Yomi's brow lifted, was her dad actually trying to make small talk with her?_

"_You know, I remember when I started high school. It was a boarding school overseas in Europe, a very classy place for the élite."_

"_Your parents sent you to a BOARDING SCHOOL?!" Yomi exclaimed, nearly horrified. Her father wouldn't be crazy enough to do that to** her **would he?_

_Kenji laughed, noting Yomi's mortified expression. "Hey, boarding schools aren't nearly as bad as people make them out to be, so long as you follow the rules. I was made class valedictorian my first year there." He gloated._

"_In fact, it was while I was over there I had decided I wanted to take over your grandfather's company and continue the family business."_

_Yomi's expression went from surprised to confuse, just what exactly was her father getting at?_

"_Yomi, I don't suppose you have any future career plans in mind?"_

_Yomi's expression went from confusion to suspicion. 'Subtle dad…very subtle.'_

_She gave her dad the most condescending smile she could muster. "Nope, I don't have a single plan in mind what so ever."_

_Mr. Takanashi frowned. "That's… what I was afraid of. Yomi don't you think it's about time you at least made some sort of plan? You don't have to act on it now, but at the very least do some sort of research toward future careers? College entrance exams are only three years away."_

_Yomi sighed and looked away, unsure of how to answer. Why did her father have to bother her with this now?_

"_I… I really don't know what I want to do later on." She answered honestly._

_Kenji sighed this was getting him nowhere, really fast. Change of subject._

"_Well, I suppose we can forget it for now. What do you plan to do for high school? Clubs I mean."_

"_Uh? Volley ball of course." Yomi said staring at the ball in her hands._

"_Really? Are you sure you wouldn't like to pick something else this year?"_

_Yomi turned back surprised by the question. "Why would I pick something else?"_

_Kenji shrugged. "Well I'm not saying you have to, but as I've said, high school won't last forever. Why not try something new this time? See what's out there? Get away from such tom-boyish sports for a while and try something more.. suited for a lady?"_

_Yomi's eyes widened. Did he actually just call her a tom-boy?_

"_L-lady…?" She stuttered out._

_Her father nodded. "Something more appropriate for a girl your age. You could try the tea ceremony club or literature club. Your mother was in those clubs when she was in high school."_

_Yomi stood unresponsive, and Mr. Takanashi shrugged. He turned to walk away. _

"_Well no need to decide right away, just think about it." With that, he left and returned to the house._

_Yomi dropped her ball to the ground, not caring where it rolled. She continued to stand in one place in shock, long after her father had left and the sun had set, lost in thought over her father's words._

'_Dad thinks… I'm a tom-boy?'  
_

* * *

**_Present Day…_  
**

Yomi sighed again, as she wandered through the school's garden. She took her seat in the grass, behind a cluster of red rose bushes and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her father's words still echoing in her head.

**[**_"Try something more.. suited for a lady."_**]**

Something more suited for a lady… What exactly did that even mean? Did her father not like her playing sports because he thought it wasn't girly enough? No, that wasn't it. He didn't like it because it wasn't what _he_ had chosen _for her_.

It came as no surprise to Yomi at this point, that her father was adamant in believing he knew what was best. Not just for himself, but everyone else around him too. For so long he had wanted Yomi to grow into a lady, and obviously sports was not part of that image. Not part of **his** image.

Yomi looked up, confused and remorseful from her dilemma. A club other than volley ball. There was the literature club and tea club like her father had suggested. But she couldn't see herself in either.

Yomi did enjoy a good book, but literature club just didn't seem productive enough for her, the same for the tea ceremony club. Yomi already spent too much time sitting around doing nothing but reading and making tea for her family at home, she didn't want to do it a school too.

The art club? That was no good either. What difference was there in sitting around making tea, and sitting around splashing a big mess onto a canvas? Besides Yomi wasn't much of an artist any way.

The paranormal and occult club? Yomi immediately had the image of a grinning Dead Master flash across her mind, and she shook her head to quickly wipe the idea away.

No. Just no.

The sewing club? Fat chance on that! Thanks to Kagari, Yomi never wanted to see another sewing needle ever again. And no to the cooking club or _any other_ club that had said blonde in it, or reminded Yomi of her.

Yomi rubbed the temple of her forehead in frustration; she was running out of options. She had to pick something. But as the sun continued to beat down on Yomi's head, she contemplated giving up, as she could no longer think of any more choices open to her.

Yomi closed her eyes and curled into the fetal position, content for the moment with letting the scent of the roses relax her from her troubles.

She was startled out of her doze as cold water sprinkled down upon her head.

"UHHWAHHHH!" Yomi yelped, leaping up.

Yomi stood up and came face to face with another girl. She was tall, with soft neck-length black hair, holding a garden hose, and wearing a green frilled apron over her uniform. She laughed and apologized as Yomi jumped from behind the rose bushes, her top half soaked.

"Ah, I'm so sorry; I didn't see you sitting there. My apologies." The girl bowed. "I guess my garden hose must have thought you were one of the roses. You're certainly pretty enough to be." She complemented.

Yomi just stood there confused, wringing water from her shirt. "Huh?"

* * *

Deep within the pit of green, Dead Master sat in a lounge position atop her throne. She leaned against her hand and tapped a finger to her head with very board expression, as she listened in on Yomi _once again_ mentally flaying herself over her father's words.

_('Not this again… Why can't she be a normal teenager and just plant her foot in her father's face?')_

Dead Master really didn't want to deal with Yomi's angst today; she was much too concerned with Rock's odd behavior as of late.

But all to quickly, the pressure mounted and the urge to fight for Yomi's pain began prickled beneath her bones. Dead Master found herself ignoring her own desires, and rising out of her seat.

_('Fine, a quick stop at the arena, then I'll continue to watch Rock.')_

Dead Master left the double doors to her chapel, and signaled to the two large hammer wielding, skull warriors who guarded her home, to keep watch for her.

She ascended from her pit, and made her way the white arena in the distance, where she knew her first opponent for the day would be waiting.

_("Chariot.")_

* * *

Mato ran at break-neck speed through the gym doors, gasping and sweating like she was escaping from the bowels of hell itself. Arata sped after her and called out down the hall.

"I'm expecting you after school at 3 o' clock sharp! DON'T BE LATE ACE!"

Mato turned the corner and continued to run as fast her feet would take her.

Why was life so cruel? Hadn't she suffered at the hands of Arata enough for one life time? Apparently, fate didn't think so. Mato slowed to a stop and panted, trying to catch breath she didn't have.

Mato held her heart and heaved for air, and when she finally caught her second wind, she took a moment to observe where she had run too. It was an unfamiliar area, though most of the school still was to her at this point. The rooms here appeared to be for the various school clubs and the faculty.

Mato looked up and quirked her brow as she caught sight of something peculiar… and frighteningly familiar. A sign on the door she stood next to.

"Dawn… CONSULTATION?!" Mato exclaimed in pure horror. 'No way… it can't be!'

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Saya exclaimed bursting out of the door.

"WAHHHHHH!" Mato's hair stood on end, and her heart leaped into her throat.

The counselor sported a wide smile, as well as a blue ribbed cowl-neck sweater, and a pair of dark denim Capri jeans. As always, her "happy-sunshine" band was visibly pinned to her left sleeve, and a cup of coffee was present in her hands.

"Good afternoon Kuroi-kun! You're looking well I see." Saya greeted, leaning against the door-frame.

Mato stood in a nervous stupor, unsure of how to respond to this development.

"Hmm? Cat got your tongue Kuroi-kun? Some coffee might help. I just brewed some, you want a cup-"

"-No I don't want any of your poisonous coffee! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES BEFORE; I'D NEVER DRINK YOUR COFFEE AGAIN! AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Mato exclaimed finally finding her voice.

Saya winced from Mato's outburst. "Louder next time! I don't think they herd you over in America." She joked crossing her arms. "At least give me a chance to explain won't you?"

"What reason could you possibly have for following me here?" Mato asked contemptibly, a vein pulsing above her left eye.

"A very good reason in fact." Saya answered and stepped out of the door way.

The counselor revealed a sheepish looking girl with ash brown hair and honey colored eyes, holding a mug of coffee and smiling nervously. The girl wore the same maroon colored seifuku as Mato, only difference being the orange sweater she wore over her shirt.

Koutari Yuu.

Yuu smiled and stood pigeon toed. "Hi… Mato."

"Y-Yuu!"

Mato ran past Saya and enveloped her friend in a hug. Yuu jumped in surprise and held her mug out of the way, while Mato showed her affections.

"Yuu-chan! What are you doing here? I didn't even know you had applied to this school!" Mato exclaimed grasping her friend by the shoulders excitedly.

"Hmm? You mean Kagari-chan didn't tell you? She and I are in the same class."

Mato scowled. "Damn! That stupid smurf! …Oh, but why did you decide to come here?"

"Uh.. when I realized I was going into another school alone, I changed my application." Yuu admitted, shifting her feet shyly.

Saya laughed. "You should have seen it Kuroi-kun, poor Yuu was practically in tears when she found out! _'What am I gonna do? I'm gonna be all alone again! I gotta find a way into that school!'_ Ahahahah! She was so desperate; I thought she would hold the principle at gun point if she had too!" Saya exclaimed, teasingly.

"Stop exaggerating!" Yuu scolded, blushing brightly.

Saya continued to giggle. "She almost didn't make it too. Her grades were good, but there were already so many applicants, the principle almost turned her down. A nice check changed his mind though."

Mato's jaw dropped. "Y-You b-b-bribed the…?"

Saya shrugged. "What? It worked for Takanashi-san."

Yuu put her hands on Mato's shoulders in a feeble attempt to calm her down. "S-Saya, I thought our story was that you wrote me a letter of recommendation, remember?"

Saya waved her hand about, dismissing the fib. "Oh don't worry; it's just Mato after all."

Yuu sweat dropped and Mato held her head, desperate to quell her temper.

"Okay…" Mato hissed. "Well that explains why Yuu is here. But what's your excuse, huh?!" Mato asked pointing an accusing finger.

Saya rubbed the back of her head and blushed. "Would you believe me if I told you I thought I'd be lonely by myself?"

"No." Mato answered swiftly. Saya gave her a nervous smile.

"But it's true!" She walked over to the girls and put her arms around them.

"I thought I'd be lonely all be myself, so I transferred here to be with my favorite girls!" She said, pulling them into a hug.

"Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you angsty misfits! …Especially you-"

Saya's gaze shifted Mato's way. "-Black Rock Shooter."

Mato's eye's widened, and her breath caught in her throat. Saya's gaze seem to bore a hole in the back of her head, and the overconfident air the counselor gave off, made Mato more nervous than she knew how to deal.

A bead of sweat made its way down Mato's forehead, and old memories of Saya's past tricks and threats made their way to the front of her mind. All too quickly she felt her mounting disdain for Saya pile even higher.

With gritted teeth, and dark eyes Mato turned upward Saya's way.

"So then you really _are_ following me… aren't you?" She whispered with disdain.

Saya's response was to only smile wider.

* * *

Black Gold Saw's boots clanked loudly as she walked the length to the coliseum, her young seedlings following in a line behind her.

She grinned as she spotted STRength headed in the same direction as she, and beckoned her near. STRength saw the gesture and picked up her pace, until she and Gold Saw were walking side by side.

Gold Saw was surprised to see, STRength did not have her Ogre arms on, but instead an ordinary pair of human hands covered with black leather gloves.

_("So, I'll take a wild guess and say you're not going to the arena for a fight, are you?")_ Gold Saw asked with a smirk.

STRength's cheeks blazed bright orange before she turned away. _("Uh, I just thought I'd watch today.")_

Gold Saw grinned; STRength was too easy to read. _("You never were one for battle were you? It's such a waste. All that power you possess… Such a waste. The human world has made you much too soft.")_

STRength scowled and chose to ignore her companion. So what if she had no interest in battle today? Or ever for that matter? Yuu had friends now; she didn't need STRength that much anymore.

Gold Saw and STRength entered the coliseum, just in time to spot Rock and Vega leaving the center ring. Gold Saw approached her missing seedling and quirked her brow.

_("Ah, so this is where you've been.")_

Vega jumped in surprise and hid behind Rock, afraid she might have been trouble for wandering away from the group. Gold Saw noted her fear and couldn't resist the urge to tease her.

_("Is that wise Vega? Hiding behind the woman who once beheaded you? Who's really scary? Me when I'm mad? Or, the woman who took your life once without a second thought?") _She asked.

Vega stared back and forth between her mother and Rock for a few moments, before grabbing her head. Unable to come up with a suitable answer, she gritted her teeth, curled up, and let her bones rattle nosily, as was customary for her when nervous. Gold Saw just chuckled.

Chariot wheeled up beside Rock to gather herself with everyone else. With all the clunking grace of a broken doll, she held out her hand to Gold Saw.

_("Macaron?")_ She asked handing the horned woman a confection colored in deep red. Gold Saw took it in kind, but did not eat.

She eyed the sweet for a moment, before quickly shoving it into Vega's mouth for her to ingest. Vega chirped in surprise, before choking it down with mild annoyance.

Chariot did the same for STRength, handing her an orange one. STRength declined politely with a shake of her head, but Chariot insisted and tucked the macaron into the thick black collar of the white haired girl's hood.

STRength sighed, and made a mental note to burn the sweet later when the blonde wasn't looking…

Gold Saw took a moment to survey everyone and quickly realized the whole of the main cast was not yet assembled.

_("Well that's peculiar… Rock, where's the green one?")_

Rock's brow quirked upward in confusion. _("Why are you asking me?")_

Gold Saw grinned._ ("Who better to ask then Dead Master's prized pet?")_

_("I'm not her pet!")_ Rock hissed in anger, with gritted teeth.

_("…Oh really?")_ Gold Saw asked not convinced, and pointed upward to the sky with her finger.

Rock turned in the direction of Gold Saw's finger, and her eye's widened in shock. Floating high and silent just out of her peripheral vision were Doku and Kuro, their green eye's aglow and focused directly on her.

_("Wha-When did they…?")_ Had they been watching her this whole time?!

Rock balled her hands into fists and turned to walk away without care. _("I don't know where she is, and I don't-")_

_-BOOOOOOOM!_

Rock was cut off as an explosion of rushing wind blasted through the coliseum. It spread in all directions toppling two pillars and decimating a part of the wall. The blast was wild and fierce, and nearly all were knocked off their feet by the onslaught.

From the rising smoke of the destroyed wall walked in Dead Master. Her face was hard press, and she gripped her weapon with both claws. Gold Saw growled in anger, at the girl's recklessness.

_("There's an entrance you idiot! Use it next time!")_ She went completely ignored, as Dead Master passed her by.

Stepping over debris caused by her own hand, Dead Master looked Chariot straight in the eyes. She held up her scythe and pointed it in the blonde's face.

_("You… In the ring. Now.")_ It was an order, not a request.

Chariot eyed the girl of green for a moment before a malicious, toothy grin broke out on her face.

At last… a **real** fight had come.

* * *

Westminster bells rang, and Mato took that as her cue to exit Saya's office.

"I'm leaving." She murmured bluntly.

"Remember Kuroi-kun, if you ever want to talk-"

"-I _won't_ be coming to you!" Mato finished, and slammed the door closed. She took off, stomping her feet and scowling with anger.

"Man she's got some nerve! As if this first day can't get any more tiring."

Mato slowed to a stop just outside her class, and took a moment to gaze out the hall's windows. Just past noon, and the sun was still high. Her talk with Saya, though aggravating, did make her wonder… What was Black Rock Shooter doing these days?

What was she doing right now?

After the incident 2 years ago, Mato hadn't seen or heard from the cannon wielder at all. No dreams, no static filled messages, nothing. It almost made her feel a little lonely.

'Is Rock okay? Is she finally getting along with the others? Or are they all still fighting like it was Armageddon? Does Rock still have the star I-'

"-Wahhh!" Mato yelped as she felt someone shove her from behind, her train of thought completely de-railed.

"Why are you standing there in a daze?" Kagari asked with smirk, hands on her hips.

Mato turned to the blonde and growled. "You can't come up with a better way to get my attention?!"

"Entrance exams." Kagari replied.

Mato's shoulders shrunk and she gritted her teeth, as she stared down a happy Kagari, her anger mounting. Kagari just continued to smirk.

The sound of dripping water interrupted their duel of wills, as a wet Yomi approached them, wringing out her hair.

"Yomi!" Kagari exclaimed eyeing her friend for a moment, before pulling out a cloth handkerchief from her pocket. "What happened to you?!"

"How'd your clothes get wet like that?" Mato asked also curious.

Yomi used Kagari's handkerchief to wring out her hair one last time before turning to her comrades, a smile panting her face.

"I've decided, I'm gonna join the gardening club!" She exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" Mato and Kagari said in unison, as they turned to each. "The gardening club?"

* * *

_("AHHHHHHHHH!")_

A scream of pain erupted from Ninja Zero Two as she was thrown to the unforgiving, hard sediment below, purple blood pouring from both arms which had been sliced off at the elbows. She writhed along the ground gasping in pain, mourning the loss of her precious black claws.

Laughter echoed through the air, as Zero Two's opponent jumped down and towered over her broken body. She held a long sword that was coated in purple in one hand, and one of Zero Two's claws in the other. Under her hood, a gleeful smirk could be seen.

_("Well… You don't know how to play at all; I thought for sure you'd last longer than the others...")_

Even weaponless and in bloodied pieces, Zero Two stayed strong. She glared with dark eyes, filled with contempt and hatred for the girl that had invaded her quiet world.

Her resolve only made the hooded girl laugh harder.

_("Hahahahah! Just look at that face. You still want to play? That's fine; I'm more than happy to slice you to ribbon for as long as you like.")_

The girl tossed Zero Two's claw to the side and raised her sword high. All two quickly she brought it down, and slashed wildly at the girl beneath her. Left and right, cuts were made, spitting blood and painting the ground. Zero Two continued to glare as her torso was shredded.

The torture did not end there.

The hooded girl lifted her shoe and brought it down on the girl's chest, making sure to dig her heel in one of the gashes. She raised her weapon again and instead of slashing, she stabbed it in.

It plunged half way into Zero Two's stomach, and with both hands the hooded girl gripped the hilt and dragged it down. Zero Two's eyes widened and her scream echoed to the empty heavens, as her opponent performed a needless C-section.

At last when it was done, the sword was removed and Zero Two felt all her energy drain way along with her blood. She closed her eyes and did her best to will death to just take her away.

Finally sensing Zero Two's resolve to die, the hooded girl relaxed herself.

_("Given up at last, have you?")_

She grabbed Zero Two by the neck and hauled her up. Hoisted high into the air, Zero Two's feet dangled freely, and she was brought face to face with her attacker.

_("Before you die, answer me this… Have you ever seen a star?")_

Zero Two quirked her brow in pain and confusion. _("A… s-star?")_

The hooded girl nodded. _("Yes, there's one in particular I've been searching for. A white star… A bright star… a star drenched in blue flames. Know of it?")_

Zero Two did not know how to respond. Why ask such a useless question? Why couldn't this strange girl just kill her already?

There was a low rumble from the hooded girl's stomach as her hunger pain mounted to an unbearable level. She couldn't wait any longer!

_("Answer me now!")_ The hooded girl ordered.

Zero Two winced as her assaulter's grip on her neck tightened. _("I do not!")_

The hooded girl frowned. _("A pity… The information could have saved your life.")_

With no other reason to stand on ceremony, the assailant made her final move.

Slowly, her mouth opened, strings of saliva rolling from her lips. Her eyes widened, and a blur of intense heat assaulted Zero Two's face.

Zero Two found herself caught in her attacker's gaze, unable to turn away. She felt her very spirit begin to draw out from her body, and a purple tear fell from her eye.

Starting from the tips of her toes and working upward, blackness spread all over Zero Two's body. Consuming her like gang-green and destroying her down to her very core, Zero Two lost even the ability to cry out in protest.

For what felt like eons, Zero Two felt nothing but intense pain, and then…

…She felt nothing.

The hooded girl sighed in relief, and opened her hand. Zero Two's body now, no more than a useless pile of ash.

All at once, Zero Two's world of tall ink-black bamboo and purple clouds combusted. They broke away into many pieces, the world no longer able to sustain itself with its master defeated.

The remaining ashes of what was once a strong warrior blew away in the whirr of distortion, as everything upheaved from its place, color draining away, like it had never been.

The hooded girl smiled, happy that her hunger was finally abated.

For the moment at least.

With her purpose complete, she turned on her heels and vanished into the black void to continue on her quest. All thoughts of the world she had just annihilated were soon far behind her.

…

Back within reality, in an unnamed school, in an unmarked neighborhood, a young girl of fifteen, with short black hair and grayish-purple eyes fainted right out of her desk. The motion startled her classmates and friends, and despite their attempts to revive her, she did not budge. Did not make a sound.

When she awoke later on, she had no memory of any of the things that were most important to her. Nor would she know how or why she did not remember them.

In an instant, the girl became someone different, as her every precious thing is wiped from her mind, and lost to the never-ending void that was the other world.

* * *

Episode one end.

**AN –** Good grief the end sounds so derp-ish, but I needed _someway_ to cap it.

This one chapter took** forever** to come together! I hope it didn't seem too rushed, I just wanted episode one to be about getting everyone reacquainted, while giving the new villain something to do, before the fun starts.

Now to discuss ending theme songs. I'm thinking I like Supercell's – Perfect Day. It fits, yes? After all Supercell did the ending for the anime.

I realize this chapter had a lot of humor and comic relief in it, my apologies. I want to get all the funnies out of the way, before the pain hits later on. And oh boy when it hits, the girl's are gonna feel like a truck ran them down. Chapter three's in the works now, hopefully it won't take another month and a half to get it done.

**Oh, and would look at this!** It appears FFN now has a convenient little comment box right at the bottom of every fanfic. Meaning there's no reason _what so ever _why none of you should not review.

Translation: All of you REVIEW NOW! Or Ying-sama will **find** you…


End file.
